Trunks, o Milionário
by FireKai
Summary: Trunks Briefs fingirá ser um milionário e várias pretendentes tentarão conquistá-lo. Apenas uma irá conseguir. Mas qual será a reacção dela quando descobrir que o Trunks afinal não é milionário? Leiam para descobrir. Oneshot.


**Olá a todos! Nesta história, haverá um concurso onde doze mulheres vão tentar conquistar um suposto milionário, o Trunks, de Dragonball Z. Só que elas não sabem que ele afinal não é milionário. Esta fic é baseada no programa, Pedro o Milionário. Bom, não vou dizer mais nada. Podem começar a ler.**

**Trunks, o Milionário**

Está na hora de começar a história. Então é assim, nesta história, doze mulheres vão tentar conquistar um milionário, ou que pensam que é um milionário, mas só uma delas vai conseguir. Porém, nenhuma das pretendentes é o que se esperava para a mulher ideal.

Quando se inscreveram para participar no programa, elas ficaram a pensar que ele era milionário, mas o que elas não sabem é que o Trunks é ainda mais pobre que elas. O Trunks, que foi contratado para o programa, irá fingir que é rico e inventar o motivo para o programa: ele quer encontrar alguém de quem goste e que goste dele pelo que ele é e não pelo dinheiro. As pretendentes não sabem da grande mentira. Ele terá de ir eliminando pretendentes até ficar só com uma e aí vai ter de contar a verdade a essa pessoa. Será que vai prevalecer o amor ou o interesse pelo dinheiro?

Para começar, vamos ver os dados das pretendentes:

**1.** **Pancrácia Prantilhana**, 32 anos  
**Aparência: **Alta, cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos  
**Características: **Gosta muito de dinheiro e é muito gananciosa.

**Pancrácia:** Olá, eu sou a Pancrácia e estou aqui para vencer, conquistar o milionário e ficar com ele e com o dinheiro.

**2. Beatriz Bunneca**, 25 anos  
**Aparência: **Estatura média, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis  
**Características: **Pensa que é esperta, mas é muito lenta a pensar e mais burra que uma porta.

**Beatriz:** Olá, eu sou a Beatriz... e... vim participar... porque... porque é que foi? Ah, por causa do milionário... pois...

**3.** **Malvina Malukka**, 28 anos  
**Aparência: **Alta, um pouco cheinha, cabelos negros, olhos castanhos  
**Características: **Uma mulher completamente maluca e esquizofrénica.

**Malvina:** Olá, eu sou a Malvina. Estão a rir-se do meu nome? Olhem que eu parto-vos todos! Da última vez que se riram de mim, a pessoa foi parar ao cemitério... era o coveiro lá da minha aldeia!

**4. Vitorina Victória**, 23 anos  
**Aparência: **Alta, cabelos castanhos pelos ombros, olhos castanhos  
**Características: **Uma pessoa muito mentirosa.

**Vitorina:** Olá, eu sou a Vitorina e sou muito bonita, simpática, nada mentirosa e quero encontrar o verdadeiro amor e não estou a participar para tentar conquistar o milionário e ficar com o dinheiro dele (tudo o que ela diz, é mentira, lembrem-se disso)

**5. Clarabela Casemira**, 17 anos  
**Aparência: **Estatura média, cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes  
**Características: **Uma rapariga muito ingénua.

**Clarabela:** Eu vim participar porque quero namorar com um príncipe... se eu puder vou ajudar o Pai Natal e a Cegonha com o dinheiro do meu futuro namorado. Aliás… tive de mentir na idade, porque só podia participar se tivesse dezoito anos.

**6. Arminda Armazém**, 45 anos  
**Aparência: **Baixa, um pouco cheinha, cabelo ruivo, olhos castanhos  
**Características: **Uma invejosa do pior

**Arminda:** Eu sou a Arminda e... esperem lá! Aquela lambisgóia que falou antes de mim tem uma camisola toda fashion. Também quero uma assim!

**7. Jurema Josefina**, 50 anos  
**Aparência: **Estatura média, robusta, cabelos castanhos, olhos cinzentos  
**Características: **A agressiva do grupo.

**Jurema:** Eu sou perita em karaté e todo o tipo de artes marciais e gosto de partir o esqueleto de toda a gente. Se o milionário me chatear, vai à vida.

**8. Damiana Decristo**, 22 anos  
**Aparência: **Estatura média, cabelos negros, olhos verdes

**Características: **Ela é muito católica.

**Damiana:** Vim participar para, com o dinheiro, ajudar a igreja. Espero que Deus nosso senhor me proteja e que o espírito santo esteja comigo.

**9. Elvira Esquelética**, 21 anos  
**Aparência: **Alta, muito magra, cabelos cor-de-rosa (pintado), olhos roxos (com lentes de contacto)  
**Características: **O que há a dizer… ela é normal, mas deve ser anoréctica, porque pesa só 20 quilos.

**Elvira: **Olá. Olhem, a minha vida é super normal. Eu sou magra e gosto… o único problema é que… se se levanta um vento forte… lá vou eu a voar.

**10. Guilhermina Gorda**, 44 anos  
**Aparência: **Baixa, muito gorda, cabelos negros, olhos cinzentos  
**Características: **Ela é obesa, logo, pesa muito… uns 250 quilos, mais ou menos.

**Guilhermina: **Eu sou a Guilhermina e sou obesa, mas a vida continua e eu sorrio sempre, mesmo quando as coisas correm mal. Espero que o milionário goste de mim e me dê uns apalpões.

**11. Ingrácia Idosa, **85 anos  
**Aparência: **Baixa, velha, cabelos brancos, olhos azuis  
**Características: **É uma velhota normal.

**Ingrácia: **Eu sou a Ingrácia e vim participar neste programa porque mesmo tendo 85 anos, ainda não encontrei o meu príncipe encantado. Ainda bem que não impuseram um limite de idade neste programa… ah, espero que a minha reforma duplique por eu entrar no programa. Obrigadinho.

**12. Teresita Torres, **35 anos  
**Aparência: **Muito alta, cabelo loiro, olhos verdes  
**Características: **Ela poderia ser normal… se não medisse três metros, é claro.

**Teresita: **Olá. Eu sou a Teresita. Como vêem… ou talvez não… sou muito alta… espero que o milionário goste de mim… o bom de ser alta é que daqui tenho uma óptima vista.

E aqui estão as 12 pretendentes. Trunks Briefs, o suposto milionário, não precisou de lições de etiqueta, para tentar convencer as pretendentes de que era rico porque ele tinha nascido numa família rica e tinha sido criado rodeado de tudo o que era bom. Só que, a certa altura a Capsule Corp foi à falência e o Trunks teve de ir viver para debaixo da ponte.

**Parte 1 – Conhecendo as Pretendentes**

E assim, as doze malucas foram conhecer o milionário, Trunks Brief. Elas chegaram à Mansão das Flores, que se situava numa quinta enorme alugada para o concurso. Quando saíram dos carros descapotáveis que as traziam, o Trunks esperava-as.

**Trunks:** Olá a todas. Eu sou o Trunks, o milionário.

**Pancrácia:** Eu sou a Pancrácia e acho que você é muito giro. E o seu dinheiro dá muito jeito. **– disse ela, sorrindo e esfregando as mãos de contentamento.**

**Beatriz:** Eu sou a Beatriz e sou muito inteligente...

**Malvina:** Eu sou a Malvina. Heim? Para onde é que tu estás a olhar? Olha que eu mato-te! **– gritou ela, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela de modo estranho.**

**Vitorina:** Eu sou a Vitorina e digo sempre a verdade... **– disse ela, sorrindo. E pensou: **_Quando estou a dormir, é claro. _

**Clarabela:** Eu sou a Clarabela e toda a gente diz que eu sou muito ingénua...

**Arminda:** Eu sou a Arminda e sou bué de fashion!

**Jurema:** Eu sou a Jurema. Eu quero ganhar o dinheiro, senão bato em toda a gente! **– ameaçou ela, mostrando os punhos.**

**Damiana:** Eu sou a Damiana e espero que Jesus Cristo ilumine o meu caminho. **– disse ela, unindo as mãos.**

**Elvira: **Eu sou a Elvira e sou muito bonitinha e magrinha, tal como uma top model.

**Guilhermina: **Eu sou a Guilhermina e acho que sou uma candidata de peso para ganhar.

**Ingrácia: **Sou a Ingrácia… e você é muito giro. Ai se eu tivesse menos vinte anos e ainda tivesse dentes… **- disse ela, de modo sonhador.**

**Teresita: **Eu sou a Teresita. **– disse ela e o Trunks teve de olhar bem para cima para a conseguir ver toda. – **Sou um bocadinho alta, mas isso é que me dá charme.

**Trunks:** _Hum... que grupo..._ **– pensou ele, olhando para todas elas.**

**Parte 2 – A Mansão**

No dia seguinte, as doze pretendentes andavam a conhecer a mansão. A velha Ingrácia é que não podia subir escadas, por isso não pôde ir espreitar o segundo piso da mansão. A Guilhermina teve de fazer um esforço enorme para conseguir ir ao segundo piso.

**Beatriz: **Esta casa é enorme.

**Malvina: **Por isso é que se chama uma mansão, duh!

**Damiana: **Não se zanguem.

**Jurema: **Estejam caladas ou levam todas porrada! **– gritou ela e as outras encolheram-se.**

Mais tarde, a Guilhermina Gorda e a Pancrácia Prantilhana, a gananciosa, estavam a conversar na sala.

**Guilhermina: **Aquele Trunks é um borracho. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Pancrácia: **Ah, nem o achei nada de especial. Quero é saber do dinheiro!

**Guilhermina: **O dinheiro não é tudo.

**Pancrácia: **Pois, mas ajuda muito.

Mais tarde, o mordomo José, veio ter com as doze pretendentes ao salão.

**José: **Meninas, o milionário Trunks vai querer dançar com vocês esta noite. Por essa razão, têm de ir até ao quarto que fica ao fundo do corredor e cada uma deve escolher um vestido para a dança logo à noite. Até logo. **– disse ele, saindo da sala.**

As doze mulheres foram até ao quarto no fundo do corredor e viram vários vestidos. Cada uma escolheu um. A religiosa Damiana escolheu um vestido discreto e a Guilhermina Gorda escolheu um vestido que era muito pequeno para ela e estava a rebentar pelas costuras.

A Elvira Esquelética escolheu um vestido tão largo que estava sempre a cair. A Pancrácia Prantilhana escolheu um vestido que mostrava quase tudo e a Teresita Torres escolheu um vestido que só lhe dava até aos joelhos, pois ela era muito alta.

**Parte 3 – A Dança**

À noite, as doze mulheres sentaram-se no salão.

**Damiana: **Espero que o Trunks não demore.

**Jurema: **Sim. Senão, dou-lhe um murro nas trombas!

**As outras: **O.O

**Ingrácia: **Ai, doem-me as costas. **– queixou-se ela. – **E já não danço há muito tempo.

**Vitorina: **Isso é da idade.

**Arminda: **Mesmo assim, a velhota está aqui para as curvas.

Nesse momento, o suposto milionário Trunks e o fiel mordomo José entraram na sala.

**Trunks: **Boa noite a todas!

**Todas: **Boa noite.

**Trunks: **Bom, primeiro vou dançar com todas vocês. **– começou ele a explicar. – **Depois de dançar com todas, o meu mordomo, o José, irá buscar uma bandeja com nove colares, que eu vos vou dar.

**Clarabela: **Mas nós somos doze.

**Trunks: **Sim. As três mulheres que não receberem um colar, são expulsas e vão ter de abandonar a mansão.

As doze pretendentes entreolharam-se, mas não disseram nada.

**José: **Bom, está na hora de dançarem. Menina Vitorina, é a primeira a dançar com o menino Trunks. **– disse o mordomo.**

E assim começaram as danças. A Vitorina, a Pancrácia, a Clarabela e a Beatriz dançaram razoavelmente. O Trunks teve dificuldade em dançar com a Teresita, por ela ser tão alta.

Cada vez que a Guilhermina Gorda se mexia a dançar, o Trunks tinha de ter cuidado para não ser esmagado. Por seu lado, a velha Ingrácia, muito experiente a dançar, apesar de não dançar há algum tempo, dançou muito bem.

Depois das danças, o Trunks trocou algumas palavras com cada uma das pretendentes.

**Malvina: **Já está na hora de recebermos os colares?

**Arminda: **Eu quero o mais bonito para mim!

**Vitorina: **¬¬ Os colares são todos iguais.

**Elvira: **Será que o colar vai ficar bem no meu pescoço? É que eu sou magrinha…

Nesse momento, o mordomo José foi buscar a bandeja com os nove colares.

**José: **Agora o menino Trunks vai dizer os nomes de cada uma e, uma a uma, quando forem chamadas, levantem-se e venham receber o colar. **– explicou o mordomo. – **As três mulheres sem colares, terão de deixar esta mansão.

**Trunks: **A primeira escolhida é a Elvira.

A Elvira, a mais magra de todas, levantou-se e veio receber o colar. Depois dela, foi a vez da Damiana, a católica; da Arminda, a invejosa e da Jurema, a agressiva.

**Trunks: **A quinta escolhida é a Guilhermina.

**Guilhermina: **Ai, muito obrigada! **– disse a gordinha, saltando para cima do Trunks.**

Ele quase morreu esmagado, mas conseguiu recompor-se e entregou um colar à Guilhermina. Depois da Guilhermina Gorda, a Vitorina, a mentirosa e a Clarabela, a ingénua, também receberam colares.

Faltavam apenas três colares. A Pancrácia, a Malvina, a Ingrácia, a Beatriz e a Teresita entreolharam-se. Três delas iriam sair do programa daí a poucos minutos.

**Trunks: **A próxima escolhida é… a Ingrácia!

**Ingrácia: **Que bom! Viva a terceira idade! **– gritou a velhota, toda contente.**

A Ingrácia recebeu o seu colar e regressou ao seu lugar.

**Trunks: **E pronto, resta apenas um colar. Peço desculpa às três que vão sair, mas eu tinha de escolher e pronto, escolhi. A última escolhida é a… Teresita!

**Teresita: **Sim!

A Teresita aproximou-se do Trunks, mas como ela era enorme, ele não lhe conseguiu pôr o colar no pescoço, por isso entregou-lho em mão.

**Pancrácia: **Bolas, lá se vai o meu sonho de ser rica! **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Beatriz: **Quer dizer… que eu fui logo expulsa?

**Malvina: **Eu não posso sair agora! Vou fazer um escândalo!

Foi preciso muito esforço para acalmar a Malvina. E assim, meia hora mais tarde, a Pancrácia, a gananciosa; a Beatriz, a burra e a Malvina, a esquisofrénica, abandonaram a mansão, deixando apenas nove pretendentes para conquistarem o Trunks.

**Parte 4 – Um dia com o Trunks**

No dia seguinte, o mordomo José reuniu as nove mulheres no salão.

**José: **Hoje, três de vocês vão passar o dia com o menino Trunks. Amanhã, outras três irão passar o dia com o menino Trunks e depois de amanhã, as últimas três vão passar o dia com o menino Trunks.

**Victória: **Espero que seja um dia maravilhoso!

**Elvira: **Será que vai ser um dia ao ar livre? Espero que não faça muito vento, porque senão ainda saio a voar. **– disse ela, pois sabia que era muito magrinha.**

**Clarabela: **E então, senhor mordomo, quem é que vai passar hoje o dia com o Trunks?

**José: **As três meninas que vão passar hoje o dia com o menino Trunks são a Elvira, a Arminda e a Ingrácia.

**Arminda: **Ah, pelo menos, vou logo passar o dia com ele. **– disse ela, contente.**

**Ingrácia: **Que bom que eu vou hoje ter com o meu queridinho.

**Elvira: **Ai… espero mesmo que não faça vento!

Mais tarde, as três mulheres estavam à porta da mansão, quando o Trunks apareceu, num carro descapotável.

**Trunks: **Olá Ingrácia, Elvira e Arminda. Entrem no carro.

**Ingrácia: **Certo.

**Arminda: **Uau, que carro lindo! Também quero um para mim! **– disse ela, esfregando as mãos.**

O Trunks conduziu o carro até chegarem a uma extensa vinha. As três pretendentes olharam à sua volta.

**Elvira: **Que vinha enorme…

**Arminda: **Mas vimos para aqui? Eu queria era ir para um lugar chique!

**Trunks: **Hoje vamos passar aqui a manhã. Está na época das vindimas e é altura de nós fazermos o trabalho.

**Elvira: **Só nós os quatro? Mas a vinha é enorme! **– disse ela, olhando à sua volta.**

**Trunks: **O trabalho nunca fez mal a ninguém.

**Ingrácia: **Exactamente.

Depois de alguns minutos, já equipados com baldes e tesouras os quatro começaram a cortar as uvas.

**Elvira: **Bom, não está vento, mas também não interessa nada…

**Arminda: **Ai, as minhas unhas vão ficar todas estragadas! Que chatice… **- queixou-se ela.**

**Ingrácia: **Eu gosto disto. Faz-me lembrar os meus tempos de jovem. Tive de ajudar os meus pais a vindimar muitas vezes. Vivíamos numa quinta e…

A Ingrácia passou a manhã toda a falar da sua juventude, para desconsolo da Elvira e da Arminda. Da parte da tarde, o Trunks levou as meninas até a um centro comercial.

**Trunks: **Vamos fazer umas compras. Pago eu.

**Arminda: **Ah, assim gosto mais!

**Elvira: **Vamos lá fazer compras!

Quando o grupo regressou à mansão, a Arminda e a Elvira vinham carregadas de sacos, a Ingrácia trazia dois sacos e o Trunks estaria muito mais pobre, se não fosse o programa a pagar tudo o que se gastava.

No dia seguinte, o mordomo José anunciou as próximas três pretendentes que iam passar o dia com o suposto milionário.

**José: **As três meninas serão a Jurema, a Damiana e a Clarabela.

**Jurema: **Sim, finalmente chegou a minha vez! **– disse ela, entusiasmada.**

**Damiana: **Que Deus me ajude.

**Clarabela: **Espero que seja um dia maravilhoso.

Da parte da manhã, o Trunks levou as três pretendentes a dar uma volta pela cidade, para conhecer tudo e de seguida almoçaram num restaurante fino.

**Damiana: **Este restaurante é maravilhoso. **– disse ela, depois de ter feito o seu pedido.**

**Jurema: **É muito fino para o meu gosto…

**Clarabela: **Eu gosto deste restaurante.

**Trunks: **Ainda bem. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

Quando veio a comida, a Jurema, o Trunks e a Clarabela iam começar a comer, mas a Damiana parou-os.

**Damiana: **Antes de comermos, temos de fazer uma oração.

Depois da oração, começaram a comer. À tarde, o Trunks levou as três pretendentes até a um estábulo com quatro cavalos.

**Clarabela: **Vamos andar a cavalo?

**Jurema: **Eu nunca andei a cavalo.

**Trunks: **Vamos andar de cavalo, mas antes disso, têm de limpar o estábulo. **– disse ele.**

Aborrecidas, mas conformadas, as três começaram a limpar o estábulo, até que a Jurema olhou para o Trunks, parado a um canto.

**Jurema: **Olhem este parvalhão, que não quer fazer nada. Ó milionário, vem mas é ajudar-nos a limpar isto!

À força, a Jurema fez o Trunks ajudar. Depois do estábulo estar limpo, os quatro foram andar a cavalo. A Clarabela estava com medo de subir para o cavalo, mas lá conseguiu. A Damiana ia rezando enquanto andava a cavalo. A Jurema é que não se entendia com o cavalo.

**Jurema: **Ó cavalo estúpido, toca a andar! **– gritou ela, mas o cavalo não se quis mexer do lugar. A Jurema deu um murro na cabeça do cavalo e ele começou a correr super depressa. – **Ah… socorro!

A Jurema acabou por cair do cavalo e assim o dia maravilhoso deles terminou. O Trunks, a Damiana e a Clarabela levaram a Jurema ao hospital. Como ela era rija, não se passou nada de muito complicado e ela teve alta uma hora depois de ser atendida.

No dia seguinte, foi a vez das últimas três pretendentes irem passar o dia com o Trunks. A Guilhermina, a Teresita e a Vitorina ficaram felizes por finalmente irem passar o dia com o milionário, que elas não sabiam que afinal não era milionário.

O Trunks levou as três pretendentes até à beira mar, para darem uma volta pela praia.

**Vitorina: **Eu adoro o mar. **– disse ela (será que é verdade ou mentira?)**

**Guilhermina: **Esta areia é que é uma chatice.

**Teresita: **Daqui tenho uma boa vista do mar e dá para ver as gaivotas lá ao longe.

**Guilhermina: **Está bem grandalhona. **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **Pelo menos, quando vens à praia, de certeza que tens sempre pé na água.

**Teresita: **Pois tenho.

Pouco depois, o Trunks levou as três meninas até perto de um barco. Mas perto do barco também havia uma mesa cheia de peixe.

**Guilhermina: **Olhem, tanto peixe. **– disse ela, admirada.**

**Vitorina: **O que é que estará aqui a fazer este peixe todo?

**Trunks: **É simples. Vocês vão ter de amanhar o peixe, pois vamos comer algum dele ao almoço. Depois vão ter de o cozinhar.

**Vitorina: **Oh…

**Guilhermina: **Bom, se tem mesmo de ser…

**Teresita: **Vamos a isso, então.

As três pretendentes pegaram em facas e tudo o que precisavam e começaram a amanhar o peixe. Depois de terem amanhado o peixe todo, o Trunks levou-as até ao barco, que era enorme e tinha uma cozinha.

As três prepararam o almoço e depois os quatro comeram-no. Estava bom. Mais tarde, apareceu um capitão.

**Trunks: **O capitão Martins vai levar-nos no barco até alto mar. Vamos apanhar banhos de sol e se quiserem, podem ir à água.

As três pretendentes ficaram felizes. Mais tarde, já em alto mar, elas decidiram ir ao banho. Quando a Guilhermina Gorda se mandou à água, fez uma enorme quantidade saltar para todos os lados.

No dia seguinte, as nove pretendentes foram reunidas no salão.

**José: **Meninas, hoje o menino Trunks vai escolher quais de vocês as três é que irão deixar o programa.

Pouco depois, apareceu o Trunks.

**Trunks: **Olá a todas.

**Pretendentes: **Olá.

**Trunks: **Bom, depois de muito pensar, decidi quais de vocês irão sair. Como sabem, tenho de eliminar três de vocês. **– disse ele. – **Eu escolhi eliminar a Vitorina, a Jurema e a Elvira.

**Vitorina: **Eu? Expulsa? Bolas, afinal não valeu de nada eu andar a mentir! **– queixou-se ela.**

**Elvira: **Oh… que pena… eu estava a gostar de estar por aqui… e não fazia vento nem nada.

**Jurema: **Ah, como te atreves a expulsar-me?! Vou matar-te!** – gritou a Jurema, atirando-se ao Trunks.**

Depois de muito esforço, conseguiram dominar a Jurema. Mais tarde, acabou por ser levada num colete-de-forças. A Elvira e a Vitorina arrumaram as suas coisas e deixaram a mansão.

**Parte 5 – As Razões das Pretendentes**

Dois dias depois da expulsão da Vitorina, da Jurema e da Elvira, o mordomo José reuniu mais uma vez as restantes pretendentes no salão.

**José: **Hoje venho propor-vos uma tarefa. Devem escrever uma carta ao menino Trunks, dizendo quais as razões porque devem permanecer no programa. O menino Trunks vai ler as cartas, deliberar e depois vai expulsar uma de vós. Têm o dia todo para escreverem a carta e depois entregam-ma, que eu faço-a chegar ao menino Trunks.

O José deixou o salão.

**Clarabela: **Uma carta…

**Ingrácia: **Eu gosto de cartas. No meu tempo, escreviam-se muitas cartas. **– disse a velhota.**

**Damiana: **Bom, vou já escrever a minha carta.

**Arminda: **Podemos mentir, não podemos?

**As outras: **O.O

À noite, o Trunks recebeu as seis cartas e começou a lê-las.

_**Carta da Guilhermina Gorda**_

Eu acho que não devo ser expulsa, porque além de estar a adorar estar aqui, estou apaixonada por si, senhor Trunks milionário. Não me deixe com o coração partido, por favor.

_**Carta da Clarabela Casemira**_

Olá. Bom… o que hei-de escrever? Eu gosto desta mansão e não me importava de ficar aqui. Além disso, queria ficar até ao final para ganhar dinheiro e o dar ao Pai Natal, às fadinhas, aos deuses e coisas afins.

_**Carta da Arminda Armazém**_

Olhe, eu vou ser muito directa. Não me deve expulsar a mim, porque eu sou o sol que ilumina esta casa. Eu sou interessante, engraçada e ainda por cima, tenho gosto para a moda. Não acha que é muito mau expulsar alguém assim tão boa?

_**Carta da Teresita Torres**_

Olá. Eu sou a Teresita, a mais alta das pretendentes. Bom, eu queria ficar aqui e não ser expulsa porque acho que ainda tenho muita coisa para dar ao programa. Eu sei que não sou a pretendente ideal, mas estou a esforçar-me.

_**Carta da Ingrácia Idosa**_

Olá querido milionário. Ai, adoro escrever cartas! Bom, acho que não me deve expulsar, porque eu sou uma senhora mais velha e não posso ter muitos desgostos ou ainda me dá uma coisa má. Além disso, damo-nos muito bem, não acha?

_**Carta da Damiana Decristo**_

Eu penso que eu não devia ser eliminada porque eu me tenho comportado bem, sou atenciosa e caridosa e estou aqui por causas nobres, pois pretendo ajudar várias pessoas com o dinheiro que posso vir a ganhar. É um pecado se me expulsar a mim.

No dia seguinte, o Trunks entrou no salão e as seis pretendentes esperavam-no.

**Damiana: **Bom dia.

**Clarabela: **Então, já decidiu quem é que vai sair?

**Trunks: **Já. **– respondeu ele.**

**Jurema: **E quem é que vai sair?

**Trunks: **Depois de ter lido as seis cartas, decidi que a pretendente que vai abandonar o programa, é a Clarabela.

**Clarabela: **Oh… pronto… se é isso que quer…

E assim, a ingénua Clarabela Casemira deixou a mansão. Restavam cinco pretendentes.

**Parte 6 – Saídas com cada Pretendente**

Dois dias depois, o mordomo José informou as cinco pretendentes de que o Trunks iria passar algum tempo com cada uma delas. Primeiro, foi a Arminda. O Trunks decidiu levá-la ao Jardim Botânico.

**Arminda: **Isto aqui está cheio de flores e plantas.

**Trunks: **Claro, por isso é que se chama Jardim Botânico.

**Arminda: **Ah, eu preferia que ter ido comprar umas roupas mas pronto. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros. – **Bom e que tal se fossemos ver as plantas carnívoras?

**Trunks: **O.o

Mais tarde, o Trunks levou a Damiana a um museu.

**Damiana: **Gosto muito de museus. Transmitem muita cultura.

**Trunks: **Sim, é verdade.

**Damiana: **Quero ir ver a parte das esculturas religiosas. – **disse ela, de modo interessado.**

**Trunks: **Claro, vamos lá.

No dia seguinte, o Trunks levou a Guilhermina a um centro comercial.

**Guilhermina: **Vamos fazer compras?

**Trunks: **Sim, podes comprar tudo o que quiseres.

**Guilhermina: **Óptimo. Eu preciso de vestidos novos.

**Trunks: **Certo.

**Guilhermina: **E já agora, também preciso de sapatos, uma televisão, maquilhagem, comida e… um carro.

**Trunks: **¬¬X

Depois foi a vez do Trunks ir com a Ingrácia ao Oceanário.

**Ingrácia: **Este lugar é muito bonito.

**Trunks: **Eu também acho. **– disse ele, abanando a cabeça.**

**Ingrácia: **Têm ali uns tubarões engraçados. Gostava de poder ir nadar com eles.

**Trunks: **Não me parece que seja boa ideia.

**Ingrácia: **Ah, paciência. Será que eles me deixam levar um tubarão para casa?

Mas para felicidade do Trunks, não deixaram.

Por fim, foi a vez da Teresita ir ao Parque de Diversões com o Trunks.

**Teresita: **Desculpa lá, mas eu detesto parque de diversões.

**Trunks: **Oh, não sabia…

**Teresita: **É que as pessoas ficam todas a olhar para mim. E depois, não posso andar na montanha russa, porque bato com a cabeça nas vigas, não posso entrar na casa assombrada porque sou muito alta, não posso ir à casa dos espelhos, porque me assusto com o meu reflexo…

E ela continuou a queixar-se.

No dia seguinte, o Trunks reuniu as cinco pretendentes no salão.

**Trunks: **Já fui sair com todas vocês, uma de cada vez, e decidi quem são as três finalistas.

**Arminda: **Vá, diz lá de uma vez!

**Trunks: **Bom, as três finalistas são a Arminda, a Damiana e a Ingrácia. A Guilhermina e a Teresita terão de abandonar a mansão.

**Guilhermina: **Oh… afinal não consegui encontrar o amor verdadeiro.

**Teresita: **Pronto, lá vou eu… pelo menos ainda fiquei entre as cinco últimas.

Algumas horas depois, a Teresita e a Guilhermina abandonaram a mansão.

**Parte 7 – Esclarecimentos**

No dia seguinte, o Trunks reuniu-se com as três finalistas.

**Arminda: **Ó senhor milionário, temos umas perguntas para lhe fazer.

**Trunks: **Força.

**Damiana: **É assim. Pelo que nos explicaram quando nos inscrevemos no concurso, você é muito rico.

**Trunks: **Sim, milionário. **– disse o Trunks, apesar de ser mentira.**

**Ingrácia: **Então, porque é que está a fazer este programa?

**Trunks: **Para encontrar alguém que me agrade e que goste de mim pelo que sou e não pelo dinheiro. **– respondeu ele.**

**Arminda: **Ah. E a nossa função é tentar conquistá-lo.

**Trunks: **Pois.

**Damiana: **Mas nós recebemos dinheiro por o tentarmos conquistar, não é?

**Trunks: **Não. Não recebem nada.

**Damiana: **Não?! Oh, mas então… se eu soubesse, não me tinha inscrito. **– disse ela. – **Eu só me inscrevi para ganhar dinheiro para ajudar a igreja.

**Trunks: **Estou a perceber… mas então, leste mal o contracto.

**Damiana: **Bom, se não vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro, desculpe lá, mas vou-me embora.

**Trunks: **Vais-te embora?

**Damiana: **Sim. Eu não o quero seduzir nem nada disso. Eu vou para freira, não quero contactos assim consigo. **– disse ela, levantando-se. – **Bom, adeus.

E assim, a Damiana abandonou o programa, deixando apenas duas pretendentes.

**Parte 8 – A Escolhida**

Mais tarde, o Trunks estava a olhar para as fotografias da Arminda e da Ingrácia. O mordomo José entrou no quarto.

**José:** Já decidiu quem é que é a sua princesa encantada?

**Trunks:** -.- Bom, nenhuma delas é propriamente uma princesa encantada... mas já escolhi...

O Trunks saiu do quarto e foi ter com a Ingrácia e a Arminda à sala. Elas olharam, ansiosas, para ele.

**Trunks:** Muito bem. Eu pensei e escolhi uma de vocês para ser a pessoa de quem mais gosto. É... a Arminda. Vem comigo até à biblioteca.

Feliz, a Arminda seguiu o Trunks. A Ingrácia parecia um pouco desapontada.

**Ingrácia:** Oh, não ganhei. **– disse ela, suspirando. – **Bom, também era de esperar, porque ele é novo e eu já sou velhinha. De qualquer maneira, consegui chegar à final.

Quando o Trunks e a Arminda chegaram à biblioteca, ele virou-se para ela.

**Trunks:** Arminda, tenho de te dizer que... na realidade isto é tudo uma farsa. Eu não sou milionário. Aliás, ainda sou mais pobre que tu?

**Arminda:** O quê?! Então eu não vou ter roupas caras? Nem carros novos? Nem tudo o que os outros têm?

**Trunks:** Não. Foi tudo uma farsa para este programa de televisão. **– explicou ele. - **Mas ao menos amas-me, não é?

**Arminda:** Eu? Tu deves estar é maluc...

A Arminda não terminou a frase porque, nesse momento, o mordomo José entrou abruptamente na biblioteca.

**José:** Trunks, vieram agora dizer-me que o teu boletim do Euromilhões é o vencedor. Acertaste em todos os números. Estás super hiper mega milionário! E desta vez é de verdade!

**Trunks:** O quê? A sério?

**Arminda:** Aha! Afinal já és milionário. - **disse ela, sentando-se.** - Bom, para começar, vou querer cinco vestidos novos, um carro descapotável, uma casa de praia e outra de campo, muitos empregados e várias jóias.

**Trunks:** Claro querida, tudo o que tu quiseres.

**Fim!**

**Destino das Personagens: **

**Arminda Armazém – A Invejosa e a Vencedora do Programa:** A Arminda comprou tudo o que queria, pôs tudo em seu nome, deixou o Trunks ainda mais pobre do que ele já era, foi atrás de um velho rico, casou com o velho, ele morreu e ela agora tem uma enorme fortuna e tudo o que ela quer.

**Trunks Briefs – O Falso Milionário:** Agora voltou a ser um sem abrigo, a viver debaixo da ponte. Depois da Arminda lhe gastar todo o dinheiro e o deixar, ele optou por ir pedir para a porta da igreja, para sobreviver.

**Damiana Decristo – A Católica:** Continua a ajudar os pobrezinhos e de vez em quando vê o Trunks e faz questão de não o ajudar, porque se sentiu enganada no programa. Continua a sonhar ser freira.

**José** **Carvalho e Ingrácia Idosa – O Mordomo e a Velhota:** A Ingrácia ficou triste por não ter ganhado e quando soube que o José tinha uma herdade algures na América e que ia viver para lá, colou-se a ele e foi com ele. Agora vivem juntos.

**Pancrácia Prantilhana – A Gananciosa: **Decidiu dedicar-se a arranjar planos para dar o golpe do baú em velhos caquécticos.

**Malvina Malukka – A Esquizofrénica: **Cada vez foi ficando mais maluca e acabou por ficar sempre internada no manicómio, onde se apaixonou por um dos enfermeiros.

**Vitorina Victória – A Mentirosa: **Decidiu que queria tornar-se apresentadora de televisão e, depois de muitas mentiras, lá conseguiu. Só que, meses depois, descobriram que ela tinha mentido sobre as suas qualificações, despediram-na e processaram-na.

**Beatriz Bunneca – A Burra:** A burrinha do grupo, candidatou-se à presidência da sua cidade e foi eleita. Agora faz tudo mal, porque é super burra. É para verem porque é que a politica é uma porcaria...

**Comandante Martins e Guilhermina Gorda –** **O Comandante de Barcos e a Gorda:** Desgostosa por não ter encontrado o seu amor verdadeiro, a Guilhermina decidiu ir fazer um cruzeiro, onde o comandante era o Comandante Martins. Acabaram por se começar a dar muito bem e já pensam em casar.

**Clarabela Casemira – A Ingénua:** Continua a acreditar que o Pai Natal, o Coelho da Páscoa e a Cegonha existem. Bom... as cegonhas existem, mas não têm a função que a Clarabela pensa que elas têm.

**Jurema Josefina – A Agressiva:** A Jurema envolveu-se numa briga com um polícia, foi presa e agora passa os dias a limpar as casas de banho da prisão. Tem como companheira de cela a Aki, da primeira história maluca.

**Elvira Esquelética – A Magra: **A Elvira continuou a ser muito magra e decidiu enveredar pelo caminho da moda, onde se tornou uma top model. Só que, com as novas leis sobre a magreza, acabou por ficar desempregada, pois era demasiado magra para entrar em desfiles de moda.

**Teresita Torres – A Grandalhona: **A Teresita arranjou um emprego no jardim zoológico. Ela gosta do emprego, só não gosta é quando tem de dar comida às girafas, porque toda a gente pensa que a Teresita é da família delas.


End file.
